monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grakon
|row2 = |row3 = 667|raritycolor = nature|Prev = |AddlInfo = |Next = }}Drekk received lots of visits to his lair from monsters in need of his curative powers, but his brother Grakon was fed up with having his home invaded by strangers, so he spent his time scaring visitors away. He became famous for being Drekk's troublesome brother, and he ended up having to leave his lair. Now he's trouble on the loose! Stats and Information |book = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|relic = |role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = drain 50% life|Default1 Name = Drekk's Little Brother|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 17|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Selfish And Arrogant|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 18|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Thallium Breath|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Barium Spit|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 18|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Copper Sulfate|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 90|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Boric Acid|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 30|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 31|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Fubanga|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 26|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = x2|Group2c Name = Roots|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 31|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = self: |Group3a Name = Boron Flames|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 50|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = all enemies: |Group3b Name = Ratamahatta|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 20|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 36|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = x2|Group3c Name = Bloody Roots|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 31|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Chants of the Swamp|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 90|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 25|Group4a Warmup = 0|Group4a Text = all enemies: |Group4b Name = Wisdom of Decay|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 2|Group4b Stamina = 30|Group4b Warmup = 1|Group4b Text = all enemies: |Group4c Name = Feel Free to Rot|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 50|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 34|Group4c Warmup = 1|Group4c Text = self: |Group4d Name = No Rest For The Wicked|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 45|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 2|Group4d Stamina = 30|Group4d Warmup = 1|Group4d Text = before damage: after damage: }} Trivia *Certain skills reference songs from Brazilian metal band Sepultura's album Roots: **Roots Bloody Roots **Ratamahatta, which includes the lyric "Fubanga" *Certain skills reference atomic metals that are not found free in nature: **Thallium **Barium *Copper Sulfate is a chemical compound often used as an herbicide. *The flames of the element Boron are distinctively green. Category:Legendary Nature